


You've Got To Be Joking

by MaggotsAndWorms



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggotsAndWorms/pseuds/MaggotsAndWorms
Summary: You and the Joker fuck. That's it, that's all it is.





	You've Got To Be Joking

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for the film so... yeah
> 
> i'm a dirty clown fucker
> 
> thank you for those who actually watched my stream of writing this
> 
> i'm sorry

You’re an assistant on the Murray Franklin show, and you think it’s a pretty good gig. There’s a new act coming up, a wannabe stand-up comedian — Murray showed a clip of him laughing maniacally on the show a few days ago; the reception was positive.

Whatever you were expecting of Arthur Fleck, it wasn’t… this. He’s in full clown makeup, his hair dyed green, a red suit with an orange vest. It’s odd, but there’s something charming about him nonetheless.

You introduce yourself as one of the assistants for the show, and ask if there’s anything you can do for him.

He smiles and simply declines.

“Are you sure?” you ask. Normally people ask for at least _something_. Water, something to freshen up their makeup, whatever.

He does this wink and it sends a jolt through your body. Something about him radiates… you can’t put a finger on it. But he’s attractive, for sure.

.  
.  
.

How exactly you end up bent over the makeup counter is something you’ll be hard pressed to tell to anyone who asks.

His erection presses against you. You do this little wiggling motion against him and look up at him through the mirror. He makes eye contact with you and does another sexy little wink. You hear his pants unzip and shiver in anticipation.

He yanks up your skirt past your thighs, pulls down your panties, and slowly enters you. You bite your lip to hide a moan and look up at him again. He just smiles at you, but the smile is perhaps a bit too wide? There’s something off about his entire demeanor, and you can’t put your finger on it, but you can’t find it in you to care, especially when his dick is inside you.

He slowly pumps in and out.

“Harder,” you beg. This is too slow for you and you don’t want a slow, passionate lovemaking session, you want a quick, hard fuck — time is limited anyways, being that he’s going on the show in about ten minutes.

God, what are you even doing?

“You want harder? I can do that,” he says a bit cheekily.

Without preamble, he grabs your hair and yanks your head back. He puts his other hand on your hip and furiously starts fucking you. Your eyes roll back just a little bit, and a little moan slips out.

You hope no one’s outside the door listening.

“You like that?” he asks.

Apparently not the best at dirty talk, but that’s fine.

“Mmmhmm,” you say through a bitten lip.

He moans, and it takes all your willpower to not let out a small girlish giggle.

You move one of your hands from the counter and snake it down towards your clit, but he grabs your hand with the hand that was on your hip, and slams your arm back down onto the counter.

“Bad girl,” he purrs.

Then he takes the hand in your hair and slams your head down on the counter.

“Ow, what the fuck!” you yelp.

“Don’t do that again.”

Maybe… maybe you’re starting to regret this.

You just let him fuck you, your head down on the counter, one arm pinned down and his hand in your hair, occasionally tensing.

It doesn’t take much longer for him to cum, and he does it with a small moan.

At this point, you’re just relieved. He pulls out and you wince at the feeling of cum leaking down your thighs.

He pants and slowly catches his breath, his breathing slowing down to a normal rate.

“Thanks,” is all he says, and you hear the sound of his zipper going back up.

“You’re welcome?” you say wearily.

You slowly extract yourself from the counter, grab a few tissues thankfully located nearby, wipe up the cum dribbling out of you, and toss it in the garbage.

You try to smooth down your skirt and fix your hair, but you still look a lot like you’ve been freshly fucked by a clown.

Luckily he didn’t kiss you or anything, as unromantic as that is, because you’re pretty sure his face paint would have transferred onto you and that would definitely be noticeable.

You glance over at the clock.

“Oh shit,” you say.

He does that too-wide smile at you, fiddles with something in his pocket.

“It’s time to go on, are— are you ready?” Your breath is a bit shaky, your legs a bit wobbly, but you think you can handle this.

He nods, and little did you know, that sealed a death sentence for your employer.

Gunshots ring out a few minutes later, and you run as fast as you can to get out of there.

Regret, deep-seated regret, seeps in.

**Author's Note:**

> do u think the joker was a virgin before all this? lmao


End file.
